


Kiss You or Kill You

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Steve's cheated death one too many times.  Danny can't take it anymore.





	Kiss You or Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Bswindle20 requested a story similar to Of Life, Love, and Lust (MacGyver) for Steve and Danny. Here you go! Hope you like it!

The whole thing happened in slow motion. Danny watched as their perp shot his hostage in the head, then aimed the gun at Steve. The detective’s heart skipped a beat as Steve took a step closer, and the perp’s hand squeezed the trigger. Danny reacted without thinking, his own gun up and firing. He watched the perp crumple, but not before the gun went off, hitting Steve and knocking him to the ground. A scream of “Nooooooo!!!!!” ripped from Danny’s throat as he leapt for his partner, afraid of what he’d find. Danny got there just as his partner staggered to his feet, clutching his shoulder, blood welling between his fingers. Relief washed over Danny. Steve was alright.

 

Relief was quickly replaced with anger. Danny got up in Steve’s face. The height difference made it difficult, but Danny managed. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

“Defusing the situation,” Steve said calmly.

 

“Defusing it?!? You made it worse! He’d just shot someone, and you were going to be next!” Danny shrieked.

 

“Danny, I’m fine,” Steve assured him.

 

Danny was livid. “Fine?!? _Fine_?!? You are most certainly not _fine_. You have a bullet lodged in you!”

 

Steve pulled his hand away from the wou n d and stared in bewilderment  at the blood dripping from his fingers, as if realizing for the first time just what had happened. “Danny, it’s no big deal.”

 

“No big deal!?!” Words failed Danny. “You know what, just don’t talk to me. I can’t deal with this right now.” He stalked off, motioning the paramedics over to Steve.

 

Danny busied himself talking to the HPD officers on scene. He deliberately did not watch as Steve was bundled into the ambulance, protesting all the while. The detective refused to accompany Steve to the hospital, even though he usually did. He just couldn’t handle it right now. The sight of Steve falling to the ground, that heart-stopping moment when Danny thought the person who meant the most to him after his kids—maybe even before his kids—was dead before Danny could even tell him what the SEAL meant to him was all too raw. If Danny didn’t watch, wasn’t there, maybe he wouldn’t think about almost losing the man he’d been hopelessly in love with for seven years.

 

Danny did pick Steve up when he called, but the drive to Steve’s house was spent in icy silence. Danny was still fuming, and Steve had enough sense to stay quiet after Danny cut him off any time he tried to speak. When they reached Steve’s house, Danny wordlessly followed Steve to the door, stepping inside after him.

 

“You can leave now,” Steve said.

 

Danny crossed his arms stubbornly. “I’m not going anywhere. Somebody has to look after your crazy ass and make sure you don’t do something stupid like take a 20 mile swim.”

 

Steve sighed. “I’m not going to do anything like that. I know better.”

 

That set Danny off again. “You know better than to swim with a bullet wound, but you don’t know better than to approach a perp who’s just killed his hostage in cold blood? What is with you?”

 

Steve placed his hands on Danny’s shoulders, and Danny closed his eyes, letting that touch, firm, and warm, ground him  in the moment , remind him that yes, Steve was here, not lying on a slab in the morgue. “I’m here Danny. I’m  _fine_ .”

 

“Yes, this time,” Danny said. His voice was still strained, but it had lost some of its fire. “What happens next time? What happens when you go off like some reckless Neanderthal, and I’m not there to save you? What happens when I don’t get the shot off in time? Jesus, Steve, half a second later and you would have been dead instead of him!”

 

“But I’m not,” Steve pointed out. “You had my back. You always have my back.”

 

Danny jerked away from Steve. “What if I don’t? What if I have to stand there and watch you die? Christ, Steve, do you know what that would do to me? Do you?” He ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign of how upset he was. Steve didn’t know,  _couldn’t_ know what his death would do to Danny, how  his heart would  shatter into a million pieces, how he wasn’t sure he could go on knowing he’d lost the only person he’d truly loved,  more than anyone, even  more than Rachel, who, looking back, he wasn’t sure he’d even been in love with in the first place, even if Steve didn’t love him back. “Fuck, Steve, I don’t know whether to kill you or kiss you right now.” Danny paced restlessly back and forth, hardly aware of the words that had come out of his mouth, not noticing Steve standing there, stock still, mouth open in shock. He barely heard the next words that Steve said.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

It was so soft, Danny was sure he hadn’t heard right. He paused, hand still in his hair. “What?”

 

“Kiss me.” Firmer this time, leaving no doubt Steve knew exactly what he was saying.

 

Danny needed no further urging. He surged forward, grasping Steve’s head with both hands, attacking his mouth ferociously, pouring all his pent up emotion into the kiss—his terror, his relief, his longing, all of it. Steve kissed back the same way. The kiss continued, never letting up, until Steve went to put his arms around Danny and pull him closer, forgetting about his injured arm. The SEAL hissed in pain, and Danny pulled back.

 

“Shit, Steve, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t be doing this now.”

 

Steve reached for him with his good arm. “Please, Danny, I need this. You need this. We both need this.” He tugged Danny as close as he could and fastened their mouths together.

 

The kiss quickly reached its previous intensity. Danny licked at Steve’s lips, and access was willing ly granted. The detective mapped his partner’s mouth with his tongue, learning every inch, savoring the taste of Steve on his tongue. Finally, they broke for air.

 

“Danny, I need more,” Steve said, gasping. 

 

Danny didn’t respond, just grabbed Steve’s hand and tugged him up the stairs. Steve stopped halfway, kissing Danny again. Danny never wanted him to stop. He could kiss Steve forever, get lost in his heat, but Steve was right—he needed more.

 

They reached the bedroom, and Steve fell back on the bed, legs spread, like a feast, and he was right there for Danny’s taking. “Danny, I need you,” Steve moaned.

 

Danny ripped off his clothes, buttons flying. He nearly toppled over trying to get his pants off, but finally succeeded, tossing them off to the side, not caring where they landed. Steve wasn’t idle while Danny was undressing,  and Danny turned his attention back to his soon-to-be lover to find the other man gloriously naked.

 

Danny took a moment to admire Steve. The man was all hard muscle and tanned skin, marred occasionally by scars. The large, angry scar from the liver surgery caught Danny’s attention, another reminder of just how close he’d come to losing Steve. Too many times. This had happened too many times. 

 

Danny crawled on top of Steve, latching their lips together again, but it wasn’t enough. Danny need to touch, needed to  _feel_ , needed to know this was real, that this wasn’t some dream his imagination had conjured up. He ran his hands along Steve’s body, mindful of Steve’s shoulder, feeling every inch. Steve’s skin was hot to the touch, and Danny reveled in it, licking down his chest, tasting the salty taste of dried sweat, tracing his tongue over all the hard planes of Steve’s body. Danny reached Steve’s cock and buried his nose in the curls surrounding it, breathing deep, taking in the heady scent of Steve’s musk.

 

Steve bucked his hips. “More, Danny.”

 

Danny obliged, licking a stripe up Steve’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before swallowing it down. The engorged member pulsed in Danny’s mouth, and Danny had never felt anything so good. He bobbed his head up and down, pulling nearly off, then going back down again, setting up a rhythm. Steve’s hands tangled in the blond’s hair, urging him on. “Danny, I’m close,” Steve warned.

 

Danny pulled off with a pop. “Not yet.” He ran his tongue down further, across Steve’s balls and to his hole, licking around the tight pucker, enjoying the moan it drew from Steve. Danny continued his ministrations, tongue flicking over the hole, the tracing the rim, causing Steve to moan and writhe. Danny pressed his tongue into Steve’s hole, thrusting it in and out, loosening it, causing Steve to buck up. “Fuck, Danny, so good!”

 

Danny continued a little longer then withdrew. “Lube,” he said.

 

Steve gestured to the bedside drawer, and Danny moved up Steve’s body, once more kissing every inch. The blond reached into the drawer and withdrew a bottle of lube, pouring some into his hand, generously coating his fingers. Steve raised his hips impatiently, urging Danny  on . “Please, Danny.”

 

Danny pressed a finger into Steve’s wet hole, thrusting gently in and out. “More!” Steve cried. Danny added another, scissoring them, further loosening the muscles.  He crooked his fingers, seeking Steve’s prostate and finding it, and Steve let out a scream of pure pleasure. “Yes!”

 

Danny added a third finger, pumping in and out, enjoying the sounds Steve was letting out. When Danny felt Steve was ready, he withdrew his fingers, causing Steve to whimper at the loss, but not for long. Danny lined his cock up with Steve’s hole, pressing slowly in, gasping as the tight heat engulfed him. God, it felt so good. Danny had never dreamed Steve would feel like this, never even dreamed he’d get the chance to find out. Danny was in heaven.

 

Steve wrapped his legs around Danny’s back, drawing him deeper. “Move, Danny.”

 

That spurred Danny to action.  H e started slow but quickly sped up, hips thrusting in a punishing rhythm, Steve meeting him thrust for thrust, letting out a constant mantra of Danny’s name. Danny let himself get lost in the moment, spiraling up and up, every sound, every touch heightened until he came crashing down. “Steve!”

 

“Danny,” Steve moaned in response. Danny realized Steve was still untouched, cock still hard and leaking, and Danny set out to remedy that, grasping Steve’s cock and stripping him hard and fast. Danny felt Steve tense beneath him, breath growing ragged, until he suddenly went limp, come spurting out in thick ropes over his stomach.

 

Danny rolled off and stood up. “Where are you going?” Steve asked, sounding lost.

 

Danny kissed him. “Shh, just going to get something to clean us up.” Steve nodded and lay back, closing his eyes.

 

Danny wet a cloth and tenderly wiped Steve down, then tossed the rag aside and snuggled in next to Steve. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was exhausted. “I love you, you know,” he said.

 

Steve kissed his head. “I know. I love you, too.”

 

“You have to stop risking your life like that,” Danny said, practically begged.

 

Another kiss. “I’ll try. That’s the best I can do.”

 

It would have to do.


End file.
